Stargazer: The Birth of a Star
by PetitMorpheus
Summary: In search for power and self-worth, Lucy stumbles into quite a few roadblocks and ends up having to fight the greatest challenge of her life. However, not everything turns out the way anyone had plan. With love triangles, ancient prophecies, and even the world's safety at stake, can Lucy gain enough strength in time to work it all out? Or will she be consumed by her own weakness?


**Author's Notes**

Hello, dear readers!

You must be thinking, "I've read this before but wait there's more?!" I am very familiar with Deja Vu and I will admit that this chapter already happened. But reading over my previous work, I felt dissatisfied with it. So please be patient with me as I redo and extend this chapter with more delicious events! And I promise you, it won't be disappointing. You might thank me even, for adding what happens next.

So without further ado, please read on and don't forget to review!

_**Disclaimer:**__ All characters in this story are purely fictional, even the OC that might/not appear in this fanfiction. Any characters mentioned here are all owned by Hiro Mashima, except those that aren't mentioned in the series, in which case, copyrights belong to the creator (Me) respectfully._

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_ The Power of Unrequited Feelings_

"_Even though stars seem really close to each other at night…_

_They are billions of years apart."_

Lucy had lost track of time.

But there worse things she could have lost, right?

Back then, while fighting those criminals, there were many chances where she could be missing. The mission statement, when she picked the flyer, had not been kidding about the danger it entailed. Her right arm might not be there to support her using the make-shift walking stick right now. Her right leg amputated, which would have made the journey back afoot quite impossible. Her keys, if lost, would spell the end of her career as a Stellar Spirit mage. Consequently, she would've quit the Guild as well. Her appearance could use some work; her blue and white tank top was shred to pieces, mini-skirt tattered and her boots worn out, she might as well gone nude out in the open. Even though favorite outfit was now "unwearable", she was very lucky to have survived… right?

The mission was a success, but why did't it feel like it?

It must be the injuries, she is what thought.

The streets of magnolia were starting to get crowded, people flooded from out of their homes to enjoy a rare spell of bright sun after a long temporal rain that was habitual for a Fioran spring. She didn't know how long her journey had been, and never realized that she had gotten that far into town. From a soaring pain, her legs had descended into numbness after a while, but they were heavy as lead. Her pace would've made even a tortoise laugh.

Lucy could still feel the pain swim all over her body, like a mist creeping in. Her injuries were critical but they weren't life threatening. Aside from a lingering headache, dehydration, muscle pain, and exhaustion she didn't feel that bad at all. In fact, nothing mattered more to Lucy than the knowledge that she had arrived home, the feeling of a hot, relaxing bath and the softness of her own bed.

However, she still needed to endure one last task. The blonde girl couldn't return to her apartment empty-handed, considering how that old tenant building had graciously extended the due payment of her fees until she get back from this mission. Lucy's closet had made a sacrifice on her behalf that she couldn't ignore.

For her closing act, she would have to return to Fairy Tail HQ, and report to Guild Master Makarov the success of the mission and receive bounty for all the criminals she had forcefully apprehended.

The question was very simple: Did she have the strength to make it?

Of course.

Even with the heat of the afternoon sun weighing her down like shackles, Lucy was very determined to do it. Mission after mission, she had completed each on her own without help. There were many people around her, most of which only gave her a beady eye of suspicion and whispers. Some brave enough offered their help, but they were rejected forcefully. There was no denying that Lucy was now lost and disoriented, but in spite of things her legs kept moving forward, locked in auto-pilot.

She did not need telling how pathetic she looked, but she wasn't desperate yet. Couldn't they see the guild tattoo on the back of her hand, symbolizing her membership to the strongest Guild in the world? What kind of mage would she be if she let some bystander help her? After a few violent rejections, people stopped helping her all together and continued about their activities. Some people recognized her and called out, but she didn't pay any attention. Her brain capacity could not be allotted to anything but to keep on walking.

This was the way it should be.

For a moment, her brain traveled back down memory lane to a place where she was perfectly happy and content with herself. The adventures she had at the beginning, the first time when she met Natsu and how she became a part of Fairy Tail. Back then, she was perfectly happy letting that brutish fire-breathing knuckle head take all the glory. After all, she was nothing but a newbie mage starting a new with a few spirits in her arsenal. Lucy had difficulty placing a tag in the timeline, wondering when everything started to go down hill.

Up until their little trip to Edolas, she guessed.

They'd managed to rescue the guild from becoming reduced to eternano as resource for a desperate world, but thinking about it now, she had made little to no contribution except maybe survive. Even Happy and Carla had done more than just fly about in circles. After returning to Earthland, they'd found Lisanna had returned as well. It was very happy day for the guild, though happier for those who were aware of the latter events. The entire guild celebrated threw one of the wildest parties any of them had ever seen. Booze, singing and laughter was so loud that night, she wouldn't blame the Celestial Spirit King if he'd decided to come down from his throne and join the celebration. Lisanna was a very nice girl and Lucy quickly became friends with her. The youngest of the Take Over siblings, Lisanna was a capable mage in her own right (in her opinion, anyways) and so was invited to partake on missions with them. Sometimes with Gray or Natsu and other times with the entire group, which included Erza.

But it wasn't that part yet, she said to herself. Lucy was still very much happy still.

Her and Lisanna had more than enough to similarities to share, but Lucy was just glad she finally had someone to talk to casually around the missions. One fatal similarity they shared together, was their tendency to get opponents stronger than them and find trouble that was too much for their mediocre skills to handle. More often than not, one of the other members had to swoop in the fight after they had finished their own opponent, to take care of their's. That part didn't bother her that much, in fact she didn't mind being saved. Rather, it was who was doing the saving that started it all.

It was Erza or Grey who had come to her rescue, only to find Lisanna being carried in Natsu's arms, often Happy having to struggle to carry them both. Natsu thought it was good exercise for him. But the constant image of them made her realize something she should have realized a long time ago. Lucy Heartfilia, Celestial Spirit Mage and proud member of Fairy Tail, was extremely weak. All this time she had depended on Natsu or the others to battle her own fights. The thought of not having defeated an opponent by herself had placed a heavy weigh on her shoulders, but had done her best not to show such weakness.

It was then that she decided to change herself, and start her own solo career. To prove to Natsu, and the rest that she didn't need protection anymore. That her, Lucy Heartfilia, was not the weak little girl they all made her out to be. Declining offers here and there to take team or tag missions, she quietly took some of the more dangerous missions alone. She knew for a fact that things wouldn't start easy, but she had underestimated the first few and nearly got herself killed. If it wasn't for Grey and Erza's help, who knows what her fate would've been.

And where was Natsu? After being rescued again, she found out that Natsu proposed and Lisanna accepted, _while they were still on the mission_. Lucy could still remember that day as if it was still yesterday, and while the wedding was glorious and well in the past, she still couldn't get over it. No one had ever taken Natsu as the type of person to marry, and Lisanna's acceptance was even more preposterous. Although she kept her own opinions to herself, there was no doubt she had questioned Lisanna's sanity at that moment.

_Who would want to marry that bastard?_, was her immediate thought every time she saw them together.

Natsu was uncouth, extremely loud, annoying and irritating. He had the mentality of a five-year old that grew up without discipline, a very short-fuse and he had red hair, which since the beginning of their acquaintance, had been something of a questionable nature. But more than that, he was brave, kind, loyal, sweet and the way he asked for forgiveness made him seem like a puppy with his head bowed down and everything…

Naturally, even if she wasn't immersed so deeply in her thoughths there was no way Lucy was prepared for the following events. The injured stellar spirit mage failed to see a man walking her direction. Gravity took it's effect and Lucy fell quite painfully on the pavement, but tried to make a quick recovery and give an earful to the stranger whom, she thought, was clearly at fault.

What she saw took the anger and breathe out of her lungs.

"N-Natsu.." Lucy could only stammer the words.

Sharp, brown eyes. Red, wild, untamed hair. He was scowling at her, but she knew he wasn't angry, just simply annoyed. She wasn't hallucinating; it was Natsu alright, but he wasn't wearing his white scarf today.

"Natsu? Who's that? Hey, lady, you don't look too good…"

It was probably her clothes, she thought with a smile.

"Momma, Momma! Look at me!"

Lucy's eyes widened. That was definitely Natsu's voice, but it had come from another direction, and yet Natsu was right infront of her with a slight look of concern. She turned to her left and was surprised to see _another_ Natsu, or a miniature version, wearing children's clothes.

"What's going on…?" She muttered weakly.

Then, she saw Natsu again, but this time it was a woman. She squinted her eyes and tilted her head a bit. This Natsu had a uncharacteristic smile on his– her face, but apart from that there was nothing out-of-place. Clearly, what she was seeing was a mother playing with her son… but what in the world was Natsu's face doing here?

She faced the stranger, who still looked like Natsu and pushed him away.

"Y-you're not Natsu… are you?"

The stranger let her go but Lucy wobbled and weaved like a delicate flower in the wind and threatened to fall again. He immadietly held her steady.

"Oi. You don't look well. Who is this Natsu?"

"Natsu…" Now, it was more like a whisper and she pushed him away again. Everywhere she looked, she could see nothing else but Natsu's face. Whether an illusion of the heat, or a manner of spell, her brain couldn't handle it anymore. Lucy needed to get to the Guild fast.

"Hey! Wait…"

Lucy began to move away from him, slowly but with one last step, her strength and stubbornness finally gave in. As she closed her eyes slowly, everything slowly dimmed and faded into darkness.

Someone's voice, a very familiar voice, was calling out her name in panic but her consciousness already caved in.

There was only one thought in her mind…

_Natsu_

* * *

"Where's Master Makarov?!"

Levy's voice cut right through the idle chatter and the daily ruckus that was the signature of the Fairy Tail Guild. The doors of the bar burst wide open as Jet and Droy hurriedly carried Lucy's unconscious body inside.

Gray answered on a table not too far away.

"Oi Levy, the Master's currently away on a Council... wait, is that Lucy?!"

"There's no time for that! She's injured. Where's Wendy?!" Levy's voice was commanding and full of urgency. He had sat down, drinking down some beer but the sight of Lucy made him bolt out of his seat and push away some of the guild members who had crowded them, and immediately led the Shadow Gear team into one of the rooms in the upper floor.

Women were scary when they got agitated, Grey thought. The black-haired mage took one more look at Lucy's serene face, and gritted his teeth.

"Out of the way, idiots!" He barked at some bystanders.

They swiftly climbed the stairs and chose the first room they could find. Grey opened the door and allowed the two boys carrying Lucy to enter, after which Levy entered and the ice make mage closed the door behind him. Jet and Droy placed Lucy down very carefully on the bed, but immediately withdrew as Gray rushed quickly to her side, kneeling down on the bedside. A moment of silence fell on all 4 of them, with the Shadow Gear obviously agitated in concern. They'd never seen Grey so emotional before. He was a man of few words, and tended to keep his thoughts to himself, but shared them very crudely when he spoke his mind.

"What happened?" Gray's words made all three of them flinch, like a gunshot to the air. Though, they had no idea, his question sounded more like an accusation than anything else. Jet and Droy looked at each other, with equally confused looks and nothing to say.

It was Levy who stepped up, walking beside Grey to stare at Lucy.

"We don't know. We were coming back from our mission, and then-"

"Tch. What do you mean, you don't know?" His outburst was controlled and he didn't even face her, yet Levy flinched and looked down.

Jet immediately jumped in to Levy's defense, though he did so relunctantly.

"O-Oi. Grey, it w-wasn't Levy's fault! We just found her on our way here..."

"Yeah! If it hadn't been for Levy, we wouldn't have... found her..." Droy finished in.

Grey didn't bother responding, but concentrated on what to do next. He was fully aware that there was something wrong with how Lucy was behaving recently, and had picked up on her the little changes about her. First, she started declining team missions with him, Natsu and Erza even though Lisanna wanted her to come too. Next, he had caught her eyeing some missions that even he didn't dare to take alone, and yet she would secretly snatch them and ask Master's permission.

"LUCCYYYYY!"

It was long after that tumultuous roar that the door to the room flew open and a rather exhausted, red haired mage burst inside the room, immediately rushing to the bedside to look at Lucy. On his short rampage, he had managed to break the door and knock both Jet and Droy unconscious. He pushed Grey out of the way like was some roadblock.

"Lucy! Can you hear me?! What happened... Lucy!" He shook the unconscious stellar spirit mage quite forcefully, his eyes wild with concern and anger.

"N-Natsu! Please be careful..." Levy chided, though there was not much she could do either...

"Idiot! What do you think you're doing?" Gray recovered quickly and punched him in the head, leaving Lucy to fall on the bed still asleep.

"Bastard! Can't you I'm trying to wake her up?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CARE?" Natsu quickly responded with a headbutt, which knocked Gray off balance again but not enough to make him topple over.

"That should be my line, you useless, fire-breathing, blockhead!"

He and Natsu were about to collide with their own respective punches when they froze midway. Erza came in through the doors with an expression that could've scared away a dragon. She was clad in her signature armor and a sword sheathed to her right.

"Stop... FIGHTING!" Clenching her fists, she knocked them out with one single blow that caused a hole in the floor.

"Erza-san!" Levy exclaimed forcefully, looking at both Natsu and Grey and then back at the ex-equip mage. "Where's Wendy? Do you know where she is?"

Erza took a big breath and slouched her shoulders. " She's out with Chelia and Carla today. I've already sent out somebody to call both of them in. The Master has also been alerted of the situation and is on his way as we speak."

"Thank goodness."

Walking towards Lucy's bedside, Erza couldn't remember the last time Lucy had looked so... calm, so at peace. The ex-quip mage was fully aware of Lucy's sudden behavioral change and had a theory for such a thing to happen, but for it to escalate this way, they must be some very strong feelings she had.

"You've been taking it hard on yourself, haven't you, Lucy?" Erza muttered to herself, and was inaudible enough to receive a questioning glance from Levy. Her eyes glanced at Natsu who was still unconscious too on the floor, and shook her head.

Mirajane and the rest of the guild came in one after the other, with Erza having to dismiss some of them after while to prevent overcrowding. Since the room was very small. Grey and Natsu regained their consciousness soon after but were kicked out for being too problematic. Wendy and Carla had brought Chelia with them after receiving the news of Lucy's state. Everyone was required to left the room, with the two Slayers left inside to heal Lucy back to consciousness. It took the entire afternoon, and though everyone was anxious for answers, their waiting was over.

Chelia and Wendy exited the room both exhausted but the smile on their faces reassured everyone that Lucy was fine.

"Wendy, how badly hurt was Lucy?" It was Levy who asked the question, but Chelia answered first.

"There nothing that the two of us could handle. She was just extremely exhausted and, well, very, very thirsty."

Wendy took her cue and responded too."Chelia is right. You guys have nothing to worry about, alright? But if you want to talk to her, can you please do it one by one? What she needs right now is mostly rest..." She then pointed a finger at Natsu and continued. "... which means you're not allowed to see her until she gets better!"

"Ehhh?! Why not?!" Natsu screamed, clearly indignant at the accusation, but did not say anything else, as Erza glared him down to keep quiet his voice. "It's not fair."

"It's okay, Natsu-san! We can just buy her loads of fish when we see her!" Happy chirped in as flew in front of Natsu with a tapping his knees with his paw, a sign of sympathy.

"She's not a cat you know..." Carla stated as a matter of fact, landing beside Wendy.

At that moment, the Guildmaster Makarov climbed up the stairs, wearing a jacket and a jester's hat, with smoking pipe in his mouth.

"Master!" Everyone greeted, all except Natsu who was clearly depressed by the restraining order.

"Everyone, I'd like to have a word with Lucy alone if you please."

Clearly, not everyone was pleased, but on different levels. Makarov's words were very mysterious and they were somewhat afraid that he might scold Lucy, while others shared their Master's distrust when it came to punishing women. But the the little guild-master did not wait for everyone to leave or a response from them. The request was an order, and he would talk to Lucy whether they liked it or not. Swiftly, before anyone could react, Makarov walked inside the room and closed it.

The sun was nearly setting, it's red brilliance setting a glow the entire room in a paint of crimson colors. Lucy was fully awake, staring at the window that gave her full view of the sunset. If she had realized that she was in the presence of the Guild-master, she made no move or notice that she knew. Her whole attention was on the sunset. Her tattered clothes had been disposed of and was now wearing a clean white pajama.

The Master took a chair and stood in it, increasing his height to that of Lucy's.

"How are you, Lucy-san?"

It took a while for Lucy to respond, but when she did, the blonde mage let out a heavy sigh and faced him with a small smile.

"The mission was a success, Master" was all she said.

"Lucy..." Makarov took a moment to clearly look at Lucy and took a puff at his pipe."You nearly died out there."

"That... that's not true!" Her voice broke, and so was her composure. "I'm still here... aren't I?"

"It must be nice to be so young and carefree,ne?" The guildmaster took another puff and continued with a chuckle. " You should treasure you're youth"

With that statement, the master hopped off the chair and slowly made his way out of the room.

But Lucy wasn't finished yet. She still had more things to say. Makarov may not have said it but she could read between his old wrinkled lines.

"I want to continue taking missions... alone."

Makarov stopped but did not turn. The last rays of sun were beginning to fade over the horizon, the light slowly withdrawing from the room.

"You can't, Lucy. Not anymore. Please, understand."

"Understand?! What is there to _understand_?!" She was yelling at the top of her lungs, her voice rasping in her throat as the emotional build up longed for its release. "Clearly, the other members are allowed to take missions alone, so why can't I?"

"My word is final, Lucy. Please..."

Lucy took off the bed-sheets and stood up from the bed, her shadow casting over Makarov's little figure. He turned to face her, and was met with a strong look of defiance. Then, she knelt down and bowed on the floor, her body fully arched and hands, frontward touching the ground.

"Lucy..."

"Please! I beg you, Master, please let me do this..."

Makarov was at a loss for words. He'd never seen Lucy so serious about this, but he had been certain that the time would come that Lucy would realize her weaknesses and go in search for power. For days, he prayed to the gods to be wrong but his concerns grew louder and louder each time she would come asking for authorization for a mission that was clearly no where in her league. But for all his wisdom, he knew that no one could help her realize what she needed. None of them could.

"Okay. I'll give you consent to take any kind of mission you want alone..." Lucy sat upright almost instantly at the master's words. She did hear that right or was she hallucinating again."... you can even take missions from the second floor that are only reserved for S-Class mages."

No, she couldn't have heard that right. Lucy was hallucinating again, wasn't she?

"On one condition!" She flinched slightly at the master's voice, but at least now she was sure the Master wasn't her mind playing games with her. The master saw that he had her full attention.

"You must defeat Erza and Mirajane in a one on one fight!"

And she all manner of thought, body and speech suddenly went out of the window. She wished she could too, but she was too shocked for words. Fight Erza _and_ Mirajane in a fight? Sure, at least it was to be done separately, but what the hell...

"If you lose... you must quit the guild!"

At the last letters of the master's words, the door fell down on him, with nearly all the members of the guild who had been listening in on the conversation voicing out their concerns, disapproval and opinions about the matter.

Lucy still couldn't believe what she heard.

What was she going to do now?


End file.
